Happy New Year
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Lindsay is alone on her first New Year's Eve in NY. But then everything changes when she gets an unexpected visitor. Please, R&R!
1. Happy New Year

It's Lindsay's first New year's eve in New York, but she decides to celebrate it alone at home. But will she really be alone when the new year starts? Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

It was around 9:00 pm and it was unusual noisy in the New York crime lab. It was December 31st and everyone was looking forward to their New Year's Eve party. Everyone except Lindsay. She was sitting in her office doing some paperwork when Danny entered the room.

"Hey there, Montana! It's your first New Year's eve in New York, right? Are you excited?" he asked, already in the best party mood.

Lindsay shook her head. "Well, not really…"-

"Not really?" asked Danny. "Did I understand you right? Hello, you are in New York! Have you ever seen how we celebrate the New Year here? It's awesome!"

Lindsay smiled a little. "Well, I don't like this whole Happy New Year parties so much."

Danny didn't trust his ears. "What? Didn't you celebrate it in Montana?"

Lindsay laughed. "Of course we celebrate it there. But I didn't like this parties, I'm not a party-girl. And I have to work until 11:00 pm, I think that I'll go home then."

After saying that she turned back to her paperwork. Danny still looked at her thoughtfully. Well, okay, maybe she wasn't a party-girl. But being alone on the New Year's Eve? That sounded really sad in his ears. And didn't she look a little sad, too?

Danny decided to give it a last try and asked, "You sure you don't want to come with us? Don, Sheldon, Adam and I will celebrate together. It would be nice when you come, too."

But Lindsay shook her head again. "Thank you, that's nice, really, but I think I want to be alone."-

"Okay." Danny said. He gave her a last glance and then left her office. He had to hurry if he wanted to be ready for the party and he had to go home first to change his clothes.

------------------------------------------

When Danny arrived at home the first thing he did was taking a hot shower. It was incredible cold outside and it was snowing like crazy. The warm water felt so good on his cold skin, but he couldn't really enjoy it. He was still thinking about Lindsay who was now sitting in her office and then will celebrate a lonely first New Year in her flat.

------------------------------------------

Lindsay was still sitting in her office, staring onto her watch. 11:00pm. Finally she could go home. The whole lab was quiet and the last hour has been so boring that she had nearly fallen asleep. But now she could go home. She stretched in her chair and sighed. Well, she could go home. But what was waiting there? Something to eat, a shower, maybe her TV? Great! Okay, she could have joined the party Danny and the other guys wanted to go to, but maybe he just asked her because of sympathy. Okay, if she was honest to herself she knew how much she wanted to join the party, just because Danny was there. But she wasn't that kind of a girl men like he wanted. Lindsay sighed again, then stood up and left her office.

------------------------------------------

At the same time Danny was finally ready to leave for the party when his door bell rang. He opened the door.

"Hey, ready to party?" Flack shouted.

"Yeah, of course." Danny answered but that hesitated for a moment.

"You know what, Flack, you guys can already go to the party, there's something I have to do first before I'll come, too."-

"What do you have to do now? It's almost 0:00!"-

"Don't ask." Danny said and left the apartment to go to his car.

------------------------------------------

Lindsay was sitting at the large window of her living room from where she had a view over the New Yorker skyline. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands, watching the snow falling onto the street. She could see people everywhere, all in party mood. It seems like she was the only one who was sitting at home. Alone. She glanced at her watch. 11:55 pm. Five minutes.

Then suddenly her door bell rang. Lindsay was surprised. Who was that?

Lindsay stood up slowly and opened the door.

"Hey, Montana!" Danny said and grinned.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked. "What do you do here? I thought you wanted to go to a party?"

"Yes, but that can wait." He said. "Can I come in?"-

"Oh, yes of course." Lindsay answered and let him in. Then she followed him into the living room.

"Wow, nice place." He said while looking around.

"Thanks." Lindsay said and blushed a little. Danny was standing in her apartment. How often had she wished that? "So, now tell me, why you are here!"

Danny turned to face her. "I thought it isn't nice that you have to celebrate your first New Year's Eve alone."

He made a few steps so that he was standing directly in front of her and looked onto his watch.

"11:59." He said and looked into her eyes. From the streets they could hear the people starting the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,…"

"I don't know what you do in Montana when the new Year starts, but do you know what we do?" Danny asked and went a little closer. Lindsay shook her head, still staring into his eyes.

"I'll show you."

"… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Happy New Year!" Danny said, took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply onto her lips. Lindsay instantly kissed back. They didn't know how long they were standing like this, but they both enjoyed the wonderful feelings the felt for each other. Then they finally pulled away and looked into each others eyes again.

"I'd say THAT is much better than any party in the world." Danny said and kissed her again.

Lindsay smiled and nodded. Yes, the new year started really good.


	2. The first morning

**I decided that I want to add a few more chapters to this story. So, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The first morning in the new year started wonderful. The sun was shining bright on a deep blue sky. The snow on the streets, on the buildings and the high skyscrapers was sparkling like thousands of small diamonds.

One of the billions sun streams had found its way into a small New Yorker apartment. It was dancing on the silhouettes of two bodies, lying in the bed, still sleeping.

When she could feel the warm sun on her face Lindsay opened her eyes. She blinked a few times until her eyes got used to the bright sunshine. She felt a little cold and so she wrapped her blanket tighter around her body. Then she noticed that this blanket was everything which was covering her body. She was completely naked. Lindsay tried to remember how she had ended like this in her bed and looked to the left side of her bed. When she noticed that she wasn't alone in her bed, suddenly all the memories were back.

She remembered how lonely she had felt after she had returned from work. Her first New Year's Eve- alone in a New Yorker apartment. Okay, she didn't like this event anyway, but being alone wasn't what she wanted. But then the whole evening changed in a totally unexpected way. When her door bell rang, Lindsay wondered who that could be- visiting her a few minutes before the new year would start. The surprise was even bigger when she saw that it was Danny standing in front of her door. Lindsay first didn't understand why he was there, he wanted to go to a party and she had said that she didn't want to join them. But then, when the countdown reached the 1 and everywhere in New York the people welcomed the new year, he kissed her.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile when she remembered that. First she had thought that he only did it because it was New Year, but then she fast could feel that there was much more behind this kiss than she had expected. Until this moment she had thought that she was the only one of them who had feelings like that. But now she knew it better. The wine Lindsay had opened a few minutes ago to celebrate the new year alone was fast forgotten, like the party and the friends who were awaiting Danny. The whole world around them seemed to be forgotten. There had been just the two of them and the kiss. And all the emotions flowing between them.

Lindsay couldn't remember clearly how they had found their way into her bedroom, but she still knew what had happened then between them. Lindsay's smile turned into a huge grin, caused by the pictures from last night which were running through her head. Until last night she hadn't known how much she really wanted him and she hadn't expected that Danny would feel in the same way.

Lindsay moved slowly her position so that she had a better look on the man next to her. He was still sleeping and Lindsay wondered if he knew that it was her bed he was lying in now. And if the last night was nothing more than a one-night-stand. Just because it was the New Year's Eve.

When suddenly this thought went into her mind, Lindsay's good mood started to change. Yes, what if it was just this one night? Nothing else? What if she was wrong and he didn't feel like she did? They hadn't talked about that yet, and she had no idea what he was thinking. Suddenly she didn't feel comfortable in her bed anymore. She had to find that out. Now!

So Lindsay moved a little closer to Danny and kissed him gently onto his lips. Obviously he hadn't slept that deep, because he instantly opened his eyes, looking up at the woman above him.

"Morning." He said with a light grin.

"Morning." Lindsay replied, trying not to tell him immediately what she wanted to say right now. "How did you sleep?"-

"Very good." Danny answered with his sleepy voice. And without a warning he turned her around so that her back could rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Lindsay could feel his warm breath in her hair and then his lips kissing along the back of her neck. Was this the right moment to ask?

"So, what do you think?" Danny suddenly whispered into her ear. "When will we continue what we started last night?"

Lindsay's eyes widened and she bit onto her lower lip to not grin. Yes, yes, that was the question! That was what she wanted to ask! And now _he _had done it for her. She turned around a little to look at him.

"You're sure you want to continue that?" she asked. Danny laughed.

"Are you kidding me? After such a night, do you really think that I don't want to go on with that?"

Now Lindsay couldn't hold back her grin anymore and so she pulled his head down to her and kissed him. Wow, looked like she wasn't wrong! Lindsay was so relieved that she hardly could hold back a deep sigh. After they had pulled back again to get some air, Danny suddenly sat up in the bed.

"What do you want to do now?" Lindsay asked a little confused.

"Well, I just looked onto my watch. Do you know what time it is? I think we could have some coffee now. I'll go and make some."

When he started to get up, Lindsay asked, "You know that this is my apartment? I should do that." But the only response she got was another grin.

"Well, I think I should learn how to make coffee in your kitchen. Maybe I'll have to do that more often from now on." With that he left the bedroom to go to her kitchen.

Lindsay waited a moment, then she grinned so much that the corners of her mouth almost reached her ears. This was getting better and better!

After another minutes Lindsay stood up, wrapped her blanket around herself and went over to the bedroom window to open it. A cold breeze went under her blanket and let her shiver. The view was fantastic, the whole city was lying under a soft white blanket out of snow. Lindsay closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh cold winter air. She was still grinning when she opened her eyes again. Looked like the time when she had to spend long evenings alone in her apartment were over now.


	3. I found everything I needed

**And here's chapter 3! ;) Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Always the same…**

After Danny had left Lindsay's bedroom, he sighed relieved. Wow, this hadn't been as difficult as he had expected. He grinned when he remembered what Lindsay had said, _You are sure you want to continue it? _Of course he wanted that! But obviously she thought that maybe the last night was just another one-night-stand for him. But it wasn't. It was more than that. Much more.

When Danny walked through the living room to the kitchen he noticed that Lindsay was living in a really nice apartment. He hadn't noticed that the evening before, there had been much other things to discover. Yes, that was a place he could visit more often from now on.

While Danny was making coffee in Lindsay's small kitchen, he realized how much he enjoyed being at Lindsay's place, knowing she was lying in her bedroom, waiting for him. He still couldn't believe what this woman was doing to him.

When he had met her the first time, he couldn't help but thinking how special she was, how different from all the other women he had met before. She was beautiful, in a natural way, she was even now beautiful, a few minutes after waking up, and she was incredible sexy. And she also was intelligent, funny, caring, he could continue this list for hours. After a while Danny had realized that this woman, his countrygirl he always called Montana, was always present in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he was shocked more then once when he suddenly started calling the women he was dating 'Lindsay' or even 'Montana' and when he thought about her while having sex with another woman. And what surprised him most was that he didn't know how to act in front of her. Suddenly he was afraid to say something stupid, to make mistakes in front of her or to do something that could annoy her.

But what could he do? Lindsay was friendly and nice and he knew that she wouldn't hurt his feelings, but she was so…mysterious.

Then he finally got his chance when he heard from her that she'd celebrate her first New Year's Eve in New York alone in her apartment. He decided to visit her and when he was standing in front of her, seeing how happy she was about his visit, he thought 'now or never' and just kissed her.

Danny was still grinning when he finished the two cups of coffee. Oh yes, they kissed. And how they kissed. He hadn't expected that she could be so passionate. And the following night was even better.

--------------------------------

While Danny was in her kitchen Lindsay enjoyed the cold breeze coming through the opened window. Then she felt the wish to join him in the kitchen, she was already missing him. When she entered her kitchen quietly, she saw Danny standing there, only in his boxers, and couldn't help but thinking how right he look here in her apartment.

"Looks like you found everything you needed." She said. Danny looked at her with a huge grin when Lindsay noticed the double meaning of her statement.

"Yes." He said and with two long steps he was standing in front of her, his arms around her hips. "I found everything I needed." And before Lindsay could reply anything he bent down to stop her with a deep kiss.

They were standing like this for a few minutes, enjoying each others passion until Lindsay pulled away and whispered, "The coffee is getting cold." Danny just grinned again, pushing her softly out of the kitchen.

"Then we'll wait a little and we'll have ice coffee. And until then- what about a second round?"

Lindsay laughed, her eyes still locked with his, when she replied, "A second round? If I count right, it would be already the fourth!"

With that they finally left the kitchen to go back into Lindsay's bedroom to continue what they had started the night before. The coffee could wait.


	4. I want a relationship with you

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep on doing that! I want to know what you are thinking!**

**Disclaimer: Like always:**

It was already midday and the sun was standing high. It was a wonderful winter day, cold, almost icy, but the sparkling sun streams on the white snow gave the whole city something special, something romantic.

Danny and Lindsay were still lying in her bed, doing nothing than just lying there. Lindsay enjoyed the warmth of his body next to her- a welcomed contrast to her cold bedroom. She could feel his left hand slowly running up and down her spine, making her shiver every time he came in contact with her skin. Her head was resting on his chest, slowly raising and falling with every breath. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this new feeling. This warmth.

Lindsay was in New York for almost a year now. The first time she felt really homesick here. Everything was so different from her home back in Montana. Everything was so huge, so exciting, but also so impersonal. Of course, she loved New York- it was the city of her dreams, and when she got the chance to get a job here, she immediately said yes. When she had arrived she had needed some time to realize that she was really in New York. It was incredible! She remembered the first night she was out to discover her new home town, and all the impressions, all the lights, all the noises- it was like she had expected it. No, it was even better. It was THE feeling which people describe after visiting this city. It was just wonderful.

Lindsay was really glad that she, the girl from Montana, had gotten the chance to work here. Her job was great, her co-workers as well, and she found new friends among them very fast. But anyway, Lindsay had felt lonely. She didn't know why, but she had never had the feeling that she was at home. Something was missing, but she didn't know what.

But everything changed last night. Lindsay had a crush on Danny since she had met him on her first day. They had become friends very soon and she loved working together with him, just being in his nearness. There was something surrounding him that had a special effect to her. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help thinking that she needed more of this. Then, last night, he was suddenly there- standing in front of her, kissing her, and doing much other things she had missed for the last years. And now, while she was lying in his arms, just lying there, feeling him next to her, holding her, there it was again. And now she knew what it was. It felt like home.

Lindsay couldn't help but thinking that this sounded a little, well, naïve. They had only had sex, well four times now, but that doesn't matter. Okay, they were together now, but only for a few hours now. But she couldn't do anything against this feeling. When she was lying in his arms, she suddenly felt like she finally had arrived at home. She didn't feel lonely anymore.

Lindsay moved a little closer to him. How much she wished that she could read his thoughts right now. What was he thinking about her? Had she changed his live as much as he changed hers?

"Montana?" Danny's voice suddenly interrupted Lindsay's thoughts. She moved a little so that she could see his face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know, that's not very romantic, but I'm so hungry. Do you want to eat something?"

Lindsay, still looking up at him, didn't trust her ears. What? That was so typical! She was thinking about her feelings for him and what did he? Thinking about eating! Typical men!

"You're right, that's really not romantic!" she replied, trying to stay serious, but she wasn't as successful as she wanted to be. When she saw Danny's pleading look, she couldn't hold back a chuckle. He could be so damn cute.

"Okay, okay, lets get up and make some breakfast." She finally agreed and stood up.

When they were sitting at Lindsay's kitchen table a few minutes later, eating, suddenly a thought came into Lindsay's mind, she hadn't thought about that yet.

"You have your free day today, too, haven't you?" she asked. When Danny nodded, she added, "So, what do you want to do? Any plans yet?"

'Of course, he has plans' , she thought, although she really hoped that he hadn't. Danny, who had been busy with his breakfast until Lindsay had asked him about his plans for today, grinned a little.

"I'm here, right? So I thought we could do something together. I mean, it doesn't happen so often that we have both our free day at the same time."

Lindsay bit her lower lip. Wow, she really felt like a teenager! How else could she explain the fact that she almost jumped up from her chair when he told her that he wanted to spend his free day together with her. 'Come on, Monroe, you are not a twelve anymore' , she told herself and then said, "Oh, really? But I'm sure that this isn't what you had planned for today. So, what would happen now if you hadn't decided to visit me yesterday?"-

"Oh, then" Danny started, "I had gone to this boring party and to survive it I had drunk as much as I could. And then I had ordered a taxi to drive back home to sleep. And today I would have a terrible headache. So you see, I'm really glad that I decided to come here- I had a fantastic night, I feel good and I have this great breakfast."

Lindsay laughed. "Well, I think maybe you would have had a great night when you had gone to the party, too. I think there had been enough women."-

"Well, I'm sure none of them would have been interesting for me." Danny answered and the look on his face let Lindsay shiver again.

"Why?" she asked with a low voice.

Danny leant a bit forward before he answered, "Because there's only one woman who is always present in my thoughts. All day and all night. And that's why I visited her last night and I'm sure I'll never regret that."

Lindsay could feel how she was blushing. He definitely knew how to say the right words in the right moment. When she opened her mouth to reply something, they suddenly were interrupted by Danny's cell that started to ring. Danny, a little annoyed about the interruption, answered his phone.

"Hello?"-

"Hey Danny! Where the hell are you?! I thought you wanted to join us at the party!"-

"Don?" Danny asked.

When Lindsay heard that her other co-worker was on the other end of the phone, her heart suddenly started to beat faster. She was sure that Flack would ask him where he had been last night. But what would Danny tell him? That he had visited her? That they were together now? Lindsay was really excited about his answer.

But then she suddenly felt nervous. Was it really a good idea if anyone knew about them? What would they say? And- what would Mac, their boss, say? No, no, it was too early now.

"Don't tell him where you are." Lindsay whispered. Danny looked at her in surprise. What?

"So, where are you?" Flack asked again.

"Well, I…I had to do something important. I…it…it's difficult to explain that on the phone. I'll tell you later, okay? I'll call you. Bye!" Without giving Flack a chance to answer, he hung up. The he looked back at Lindsay, still surprised.

"You didn't want that I tell him about us? Why?"

Lindsay could feel how she became more and more uncomfortable.

"I…well…I…I wasn't sure…I mean." She tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry, Danny. I mean, I'm not sure if it's good when anyone at the work knows about us. I…"

Before she could finish Danny stood up and with one long step he was standing in front of her, taking her face into his hands.

"It's okay, Linds." He said softly. "I think I know what you mean. Maybe you are right and it's better if we keep it as a secret at the beginning. I mean, it's our privacy and nobody needs to know about it. But please, answer just one question, okay?"

He stopped to wait for an answer. When she nodded, he asked, "Do you really want a relationship with me? Please, be honest, to me and to yourself. I don't want that this is over after a few weeks. You are to important for me."

Lindsay could feel how her mouth fell open. Did he really ask that?

"What? Of course I want a relationship with you! Really, at the moment I don't want anything else as much as being together with you!" Still nervous Lindsay looked into his eyes until she sighed relieved when she saw her favourite grin on his lips again.

"Good to know." He said quietly and pulled her down from her chair and into his arms.

"So, after this great start into the new year, what about if we go for a walk? It's such a wonderful day!"-

"Hm, sounds good." Lindsay replied, pulling him even closer until their lips finally met in a deep kiss.

Lindsay was unbelievably relieved. Finally she knew what Danny was feeling and that he really wanted her. Obviously their feelings for each other were deeper than she had expected.


	5. Hey, you two!

**Here's the next chapter, a little shorter this time. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

After they had finished breakfast, had had a shower, that had been much hotter than usual, and had dressed, Danny and Lindsay left the apartment to go for a walk on this beautiful first day in the new year.

It was very cold outside, almost icy, and Lindsay realized fast that what she was wearing was by far not warm enough. When a cold breeze went under her coat, she shivered, crossing her arms in front of her chest to not show now much she was freezing. Damn, after this shower with Danny she had felt so hot. And now she was freezing like she was wandering through the Antarctic.

When Danny looked down at her, he instantly noticed that she was freezing. No surprise- it was incredible cold, but what she was wearing was hot in his eyes, but not really protective against the cold.

When he pit his arm around her shoulder, she jumped at the first moment.

"What?" Danny asked with an amused smile. "It's cold, isn't it? So, why am I not allowed to warm you?" With that he pulled her tigher.

Lindsay felt a little uncomfortable. Not because of him, hell, no! It was so cold and his strong arm around her, holding her against his chest, made her feel much better. But what if someone saw them like this? He just wanted to warm her up? Yes, maybe, but she knew that they didn't look like that. Everyone could immediately see that there was much more than just friendship between them. And what if they met someone they knew?

"Lindsay, what is your problem? I mean, nobody is looking at us, and here's nobody who knows us! Come on, baby, relax!" Danny suddenly said, obviously reading her thoughts.

Lindsay sighed. Yes, of course, he was right. So, where was her problem? She loved being together with him! Hey, the whole world could knew that! So why didn't she want that anyone saw them together like this? Maybe she still couldn't believe that they were a couple? 'Stop thinking like that!' she told herself. 'He already told you that he want to be together with you! So, why don't you finally trust in him?!'

Lindsay looked up at Danny and noticed that he was looking down at her as well. A small smile went onto her lips. Yes, she had had many relationships with the wrong men, men she trusted in and who then disappointed her. She had sworn to never ever fall in love for such a guy anymore. And now she was in love. Again. And she was afraid that it would end like it always did. Love could hurt so much. But was Danny really like these men? Lindsay, still looking in his eyes, noticed something in his look that was different. Differnet from the looks of these men. And different from the looks he usually gave her. There was something she hadn't seen in his eyes before. It was a warmth that directly went into her heart, letting her shiver even more. How on earth couldn't she trust in him, in his feelings, when he was looking at her like this?

"Kiss me." She suddenly said.

"You sure?"-

"Absolutely." Lindsay answered and closed her eyes when she felt his warm lips touching hers. From one second to the other Lindsay totally forgot that they were standing in the middle of the street, kissing. She just enjoyed this wonderful feeling- his lips on hers, and the emotions flowing between them. It was incredible.

When they finally pulled away to breath again, Lindsay smiled shyly.

"Hey, you two!" A familiar voice suddenly caught their attention. Both Danny and Lindsay turned around to where the voice came from. Flack was standing only a few feet away, with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, Danny, now I think I know where you spend the last night. Oh, I really should have known that!"

Lindsay instantly blushed when she realized that Flack had caught them. She looked up at Danny to see his reaction, but he seemed to be relaxed when he answered, "Yes, you really should know me! So, after you found out that Montana and I are together, what do you want to do? Tell it everyone?"

Flack grinned even more. "Of course not! I mean, I really want to, but I think it's a thing between the two of you and you decide when you want to talk about it. Oh, and by the way- I'm so glad that you two finally managed to got together! It was time!" With that he left the two of them, standing in the middle of the snowy street.

"I'm sure he'll not tell anyone." Danny said.

"Well." Lindsay said, stepping in front of him, her arms around his neck. "And if he'll tell the whole world- no problem. Should he tell them- it's okay for me!"

And without waiting for an answer she pulled him down to her to kiss him again, not paying any attention to the other people on the street who were looking at the couple. It doesn't matter. They were in love and this was the only thing that was important now!


	6. January

**Author's note: I thought it was time for an update:)**

A month later:

It was already late in the afternoon. There was no sunshine coming from the cloudy sky, only thousands of tiny snowflakes were dancing threw the air, until they met on the ground in a thick, white blanket of snow. An icy wind was blowing, the possible reason for the fact that the park was almost left. Only a few people were there, a man with his dog and a few joggers who even the little snowstorm couldn't stop. Beyond them was a young couple, also not paying any attention to the unfriendly weather. They were holding hands, walking close to each other quietly.

Lindsay enjoyed this little walks together with Danny. They were together for a month now, and she still couldn't believe how happy she was. When she had come to New York, with the intention to never fall in love again, she had never expected that this would happen. First, at the beginning, a month ago, she had been unsure about all this. Was she really ready for that? And also very important- was Danny also ready for this? Was he really ready to have a relationship with her, like he said, or was it just sex? As much as Lindsay tried to wipe away this distracting thoughts, they went back again. But Lindsay soon learnt that there was much more between her and him than just sex. Her feelings for him were coming from deep inside her. Feelings which were so strong that they surprised her. She hadn't had feelings like this for a man before. It was more than just attraction, more than just searching for nearness and comfort. It was like a bond between them, holding them together, no matter if they were in the same room, or miles away. Lindsay had still not talked to Danny about this feelings. Even if she wanted, she had no idea how to express what she was thinking.

While she was so deep in her thought, she didn't notice that Danny was watching her, his thoughts also far away. It was incredible how this woman, walking next to him, holding is hand right now, had changed his whole life. He had met so many women in his life, but this here was different. She wasn't just unbelievably beautiful, she was intelligent, funny, caring, there were thousand words to describe her. And his feelings for her were different as well. Danny still couldn't believe how wonderful it was to be together with her. The others, except Flack, didn't know that they were having a relationship yet, and it didn't matter. It was something private, something that was going on only between Lindsay and him. They'd find it out early enough, at the moment the two of them were the only ones who were important. While Danny was watching Lindsay, he wondered what she was thinking at that moment. And what she was feeling as well. At the beginning, he hadn't been sure if she really wanted to be together with him, especially when she didn't want that others saw them together. This had changed now- she had no problems that Flack knows about them, and also not to kiss him in the middle of a street, even if thousands of people were surrounding them. But she still hadn't talked about what she was really feeling for him. Well, he hadn't talked about that either. Although he now finally knew what he was feeling for her. Maybe he shouldn't wait until she'd talk to him, maybe he should do the first step.

The snow became thicker and thicker, even the man with the dog and the joggers had left the park now. Only Danny and Lindsay were still walking next to each other, not paying attention to the icy wind and the constant falling snowflakes which were landing in their hair and on their clothes.

"It's wonderful here, isn't it?" Lindsay said after a while.

"Yes, it is." Danny answered. It was indeed nice, although he preferred summer. Lindsay sighed deeply, taking in the cool breeze.

"I love winter, and I love snow." She said, a smile appearing on her lips. "It reminds me of Montana. We had much snow there."

When he heard her last words about her old home, Danny pulled her a little closer against him. Lindsay was in New York for almost a year now, and it was her first winter here. He knew that she still felt homesick sometime, although she'd never admit it. He also knew that she had often felt lonely after she had arrived in this huge city. She had found friends fast, but she had also told him that she had missed something. Until the night a month ago, the New Year's Eve. Since they were together, Danny had noticed that Lindsay was happier than she had ever been before. He was glad that their relationship helped her to feel better. And then suddenly a thought went into his mind and he stopped in the middle of the way. Lindsay turned around and looked at him a little confused.

"Is there a special reason why we stop?" She asked.

"Yes." Danny answered, giving her the warmest smile he could. "I need to tell you something."-

"Okay, but first lets go home, as you can see we are the only people in the park, and it's slowly getting cold, we…"-

"Give me just a minute." Danny interrupted her. He didn't want to wait until they were at home. Maybe then he wasn't able to speak it out loud again. So he pulled her closer to him, until they were only inches apart from each other, looking straight into her eyes.

"Do you know that today we are together for exactly one month?" He more stated then asked. When she nodded, he continued, "Lindsay, the last month had been the most wonderful month in my life. When I first met you I immediately noticed how special you are. But I had never imagined that I would be able to feel feeling like the ones I'm feeling for you." Danny took a deep breath before he said what he really wanted to say.

"I love you, Lindsay." He said.

"I love you, too, Danny." Lindsay replied instantly.

She couldn't deny that she was surprised about this sudden announcement. But she also was incredibly happy. Their relationship had been so wonderful until now- the only problem, if one could call it a problem, had been, that none of them had talked about what they were really feeling for each other. Now they knew it- it was love. If they were honest, they had already known that it was real love between them. But now it was finally spoke out. And so only the thousand dancing snowflakes were the only witnesses when the couple in the park kissed, being happier than they had ever been before.


	7. February

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! I decided to continue this story, I'll write about the whole year.**

"_Hold out, cowboy. It will be worth it."_

Danny smiled when he read the text message, Lindsay had sent to him a few hours, again. He was on his way home, sitting in the subway, only having one wish- getting home. While Lindsay had her free day today, he already had to be at work at 7 am, leaving her sleeping in his bed. Now it was after 8 pm, and Danny had to admit that he had missed her. Since they were a couple, they had worked together almost every day, and now he had to spend a whole day without her. Danny was still impressed by the effect this woman had on him. He was so used to be together with her that he already missed her when they were apart for only a few hours. He wanted to see her, wanted to hear her, to smell her, to feel her, to touch and to taste her. He just wanted to be together with her. As much as his body was longing for his bed, his soul was longing for his girlfriend. And so, when the subway reached the stop near his apartment, he rushed out of the train, heading back home as fast as possible.

----------------

Lindsay was standing at the huge window in the living room, watching the snow flakes dancing down from the thick, gray clouds. It was a cold day in February and Lindsay was glad that she had spent the whole day in Danny's warm apartment- her favorite place at the moment. She had had her free day today; something she usually loved, but if this meant to be apart from her boyfriend, it wasn't the same. When she had woken up in the morning, he had already been at work; leaving his side of the bed empty and cold. After she had had the breakfast he had already prepared for her, she had spent the rest of the day with cleaning up the apartment, reading a few magazines and watching TV, until she had had an idea. Danny's shift had been very long, and she was sure that he would be tired when he'd come home again. And so she had decided to surprise him. She had prepared everything and then had sent him the text message. Now Lindsay was awaiting him, looking forward to the evening she had planned for him, together with her, to relax after such an exhausting day.

----------------

When Danny opened the front door of his apartment, he immediately saw Lindsay standing at his living room window, turning around when she heard entering him. A smile lit her face, when she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said, kissing him gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Danny answered, pulling her into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes, taking in her wonderful scent, burying his face in her hair. How much he loved being so close to her. He still couldn't believe that a woman was able to make him feel like that.

"I was already awaiting you," Lindsay then said, pulling back a little. "That's why I sent you the text message."

Danny raised his eyebrows. From her look he could tell that she hadn't just done that to cheer him up. Obviously she had planned something for him.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" he asked, but she just smiled at him, pulling him into the direction of the bathroom.

When she opened the door, Danny didn't find his bathroom in the way he had left it in the morning. There were candles standing everywhere, on the bathtub and on the floor, giving the room a special, romantic atmosphere. The bathtub was already filled, the white lather almost overflowing, and he could smell the soft scent of peach. Lindsay smiled when she saw how Danny was looking at what she had created for him with huge eyes.

"Get into the water, but be careful, it's hot. I'm back in a minute," Lindsay said, leaving the bathroom again.

Danny looked at the beautiful sight for another moment, admitting that he liked the romantic atmosphere sticking in every inch of his bathroom, before he removed his clothes and got into the bathtub. When he sat down, he closed his eyes, enjoying the hotness of the water surrounding his tired body. This was exactly what he needed now. If he now could have a beer, pizza and his girlfriend, it would be perfect.

And in exact the same moment, as if she had read his mind, Lindsay entered the bathroom as well, indeed carrying two beer and a huge plate full of pizza, which she placed on a stool next to the bathtub.

"Wow, do you know how gorgeous you are?" he asked. Lindsay chuckled, removing her clothes and entered the bathtub as well.

"I thought after such a long shift you need something to relax, and I thought beer, pizza and a hot bath with your girlfriend would be perfect."

"You know me too good," Danny answered, pulling her over to him.

They sat in the bathtub for a while, eating and drinking, and just enjoying the nearness of each other.

After several minutes of silence, Danny said, "Thanks for everything, Montana, that was exactly what I needed today."

Lindsay, who was resting against his chest with her back, changed her position a little until she could look at him. "You had a hard day, right?"

"Yes, but I'd even work the whole shift again as long as my girlfriend is awaiting me like this."

Lindsay smiled, kissing him, before she sat up a little bit more. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but the evening isn't over yet."

Danny raised his eyebrows. What else had she planned for him? "What do you mean? Another surprise?"

Lindsay laughed. "Yes, a small one this time. But first of all you have to get out of the bathtub and over into the bedroom. And no, it's not what you're thinking now, well, at least not directly." With that she stood up, wrapping herself into her thick bathrobe, heading to the bathroom door.

"If I were you I'd hurry," she said before she left the bathroom.

Danny needed no more instructions. Within a second he had left the bathtub, put on his own bathrobe and ran to his bedroom, where he found a smiling Lindsay sitting on his bed. And again Danny was surprised by how beautiful she had decorated the bedroom with all the candles, coloring her smooth skin in a wonderful, reddish tone.

"Wow, that was fast," she said. Danny nodded, joining her on the bed.

"Okay, what else have you planned for me?" he asked, fighting against the need to just pull her into his arms, kissing her and doing what they always did on this bed. With a smile she stood up.

"Remove your bathrobe," she ordered. "And then lie down on the bed, on your stomach. It's time for a massage."

Danny's eyes went wide; the look on his face reminded Lindsay of the look children have on Christmas, and she tried hard not to laugh.

Lindsay had never massaged Danny before, but he needed not much imagination to know that she had to be perfect. And so he did what she had told him and lay down next to him. He could hear how Lindsay took something out of the small cupboard next to the bed before she knelt down on the bed. When he felt the warm massage oil dropping on his skin, followed by Lindsay soft hands, Danny closed his eyes, focusing on the gentle moves of her fingers. Feeling her hands moving over his hot skin in such a delicious way sent pleasant shivers through his whole body. If he had thought that this evening couldn't get any better when he had been in the bathtub, he had been wrong. Everything he was feeling now were Lindsay's talented fingers massaging every inch of his body from the neck down to his hips, and the incredible feelings she was causing deep inside him with that.

"Is it okay or is it too hard?" Lindsay asked after a while.

"It's perfect," Danny mumbled into his pillow, wishing that this moment would never end. But after a while he could feel how she took her fingers away from him again, and he groaned disappointed.

"Why do you stop?" he asked. A light chuckle was his response.

"I'm not ready with you yet," she answered with a low voice, and to Danny's pleasure she started to place hot, gentle kisses on his back.

"Oh, that's even better," Danny groaned into his pillow. Lindsay chuckled again, and he felt how she turned him onto his back, just to see that she had removed her bathrobe as well.

"You have no idea how perfect you are," he said. His only response was a deep, passionate kiss before Lindsay moved over to the next part of her plan.

----------------

Around an hour later, Danny and Lindsay were lying in each others arms, listening to the steady sound of their breaths, Danny still amazed by how great this evening had been, Lindsay happy about how successful her plan had worked.

"It's so wonderful to have you here," Danny said after a while, playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"Yes, that's true."

"I wish you could be here every day," Danny then added. Excited he waited for her response, knowing that she had understood what he had meant with this little sentence. Lindsay moved in his arms until she was lying on her stomach, looking straight into his eyes.

"You mean…" she asked with a surprised look. Danny nodded.

"Why not? We're spending almost every minute together, and when we're not together, we miss each other. Sure, I can understand when this is too fast for you, but…but if you want to know my opinion, I would be happy if you…if you…"

"…move together with you?" Lindsay completed his sentence and Danny nodded again. He wasn't sure what she'd say now.

Sure, they were together for only around one and a half month now, but they knew each other for a much longer time, and their feelings were so strong, so why not moving together when they anyway spent every minute together? And then Danny saw a light smile which lit her face, and he knew that she was thinking the same.

"Now we only have to answer one question- your apartment, mine apartment or a new apartment?" Lindsay asked, laughing when she again saw the childlike smile on his lips.

"Oh, I think we'll find a good answer," he replied, kissing her passionately.

Sometime later, it was already far after midnight the two finally fell asleep, dreaming of their first apartment they would live in together soon.


	8. March

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! Will they find a perfect apartment?**

"_Hey, where are you?"_

"I'll arrive in a few minutes," Danny answered before he hung up his cell. He was on his way to a special house for an appointment. Lindsay was already awaiting him, and so he had to hurry.

Danny was in a great mood. While he was walking down the street, he caught himself by thinking how wonderful it was, this first warm day in March. _Since when do you love spring?, _he asked himself. Well, maybe it was because it was Lindsay's favourite season? She loved spring, when the days were becoming longer again, when the flowers started to bloom and the birds came back into the city. She loved the first warm days, the mild wind and the smells which were typical for this season. Until now Danny hadn't paid much attention to spring, but since he was together with Lindsay, this had changed. He and Lindsay were going for long walks through Central Park almost every time they had free, and Lindsay told him stories about how spring had been in Montana and how nice it was here. And he had to admit that she was right. He couldn't deny how wonderful it was to walk through the park, feeling how she cuddled against him, the warm wind blowing over his skin, playing with her hair. And every time he looked at her, he could see this smile he adored so much; a smile full of joy and happyness. Yes, it seemed as if Danny started to love spring as well. But now wasn't the right time to adore the beauty of nature, he had an appointment and he was already late.

-----------------

Lindsay was standing at the huge window, looking out of it, being deep in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe that she and Danny would really move together and that he had been the one who had suggested it. If she was honest, she had wished to move together with him since the first night he had spent in her apartment on the New Year's Eve. At this time, she had been in New York for almost a year and she had spent several lonely days, and especially lonely evenings and nights in her apartment. This one night, together with the man she had had a crush on since she had seen him for the first time, had changed everything. He had made her feel so good, he gave her the feeling of being desired, and, most important, he was just there. She had enjoyed every single moment they had spent together.

And now, now they would move together. They hadn't decided between Danny's or Lindsay's apartment, they were looking for a complete new one, a bigger one. During the last month they had visited several apartments, everywhere in Manhattan, big apartments and small apartments, but none of them had been the right for them. Lindsay didn't know why she hadn't liked any of them. When Danny had asked her if she even knew what she was looking for, she had answered that she had to feel it. When Danny hadn't understood what she had meant, she had explained him that she was waiting for the right feeling; her feeling would tell her when they had found the perfect apartment they could live in together. She had noticed how Danny had raised his eyebrows in disbelief; he still didn't understand why women always needed this special feeling when they were doing something. But instead of telling her this, he just agreed with her, accepting her wish to wait.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile when she remembered how patiently he had been every time she had told him that she didn't want the apartment, knowing that their searching would go on, that they had to visit another apartment again.

Lindsay was still looking out of the huge window. The view was just incredible. She hadn't even needed a minute to make her decision. Now she was excited for Danny's reaction.

-----------------

When Lindsay had called Danny, telling him that they were having another appointment for a house visiting, he had sworn to not be too hopefully about that. He knew his girlfriend, she would again find something she didn't like. But then she had called him again, the impatience clearly to hear in her voice, asking him where he was. This was the time when Danny got the idea that she maybe had finally found what she had searched for. Sure, he still didn't know how it had to feel like, this special feeling women were talking about. But he really hoped that she finally had had it.

When Danny finally reached the apartment building, his heart was beating faster. Would this finally be _the _apartment?

-----------------

Lindsay was standing in the living room, impatiently waiting for Danny, wondering why he needed so long. Then she could finally hear someone outside, approaching the front door.

"Danny, is that you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I tried to come as fast as possible," she heard his voice. With a few long steps, Lindsay reached the front door, just in time when Danny reached it, too.

"Hey Montana," he said with a smile, giving her a short kiss, "did you finally find something?"

"You'll see," Lindsay answered, "would you please wait a second? When you enter this apartment I want you to really look at it."

Danny gave her a confused look. "What? What do you think I'll do? Come in with closed eyes?"

Lindsay chuckled. "No. What I mean is, when you come in, I want you to…to look at this apartment and ask yourself 'do I want to live here?' And then tell me what you feel, okay?"

Although Danny was now even more confused, he nodded. Lindsay went back into the living room before she said, "Come in."

And this was what he did. Danny entered the corridor, then went around the corner directly into the living room, where his girlfriend was already awaiting him was a huge smile. And then Danny realized what Lindsay had been talking about the whole time. The feeling.

They had visited a lot of apartments during the last month. Danny had thought that they all had been more or less nice, at least he could imagine to live in them. They were apartments, a place where he would spend the time when he wasn't at work or somewhere else. But now a complete new thought went into his mind. He didn't want to live in this apartment alone, he wanted to move together with girlfriend. This wasn't only a place he would spend the night, like in a hotel room. He would live here. And living didn't just mean having a room to sleep in. Living also meant feeling comfortable, having a place where you can look forward to. And the whole time Lindsay had searched for such a place. A place where they could feel comfortable.

When Danny now let his look wander through the living room and out of the window, he needed no words from her to know what she was thinking. This was just perfect.

"So, what do you think?" Lindsay asked, excited about his reaction. Danny looked at her, smiling.

"That's it, right? The place you have looked for the whole time?"

"Yes. At least it's that for me. What about you?"

With a few long steps, Danny walked over to her. "It's perfect."

Without saying a word, Lindsay embraced him tightly. She was glad that he was agreeing with her. When she had entered the apartment, she had immediately known that it was what they needed. She couldn't believe that they would finally move together.

"Have you already seen that it has a balcony?" Lindsay then asked, leading Danny over to the small door.

A moment later, the couple was standing on the small balcony, impressed by the beautiful view onto the Central Park. It was already late in the afternoon, the sun was standing low, looking like a big, orange ball. There was a mild wind, blowing through the trees in the Central Park in front of them, playing with Lindsay's hair. Lindsay cuddled a little tighter against Danny, and he smiled. Yes, he loved spring, especially now, while having such a beautiful view on the blooming trees in the park. And he loved the new apartment. But what he loved most was the woman he was holding in his arms, the woman with who he would move into this apartment soon. And then they could enjoy this view every day. Together.


	9. April

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reads this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot for me. Here's the next chapter for the next month!**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in April. Danny and Lindsay were sitting on their balcony, cuddled tight against each other, wrapped into a thick blanket, enjoying the beautiful view onto the Central Park. A light wind was blowing, stroking through the green trees below.

Sitting on their balcony had become one of their new hobbies. Just sitting there, feeling the warmth of each other, listening to the sounds of the city, looking at the skyscrapers and onto the large, green park. They could spend hours out there.

"You see, it was a good idea that we have waited and visited so many apartments," Lindsay said.

"Yes, I know," Danny answered, placing a soft kiss into her hair. "Always listen to your girlfriend."

Lindsay chuckled, moving a little closer to him, if this was even possible. Together they remembered the last weeks after they had decided to move into this apartment.

There had been much they had had to do- painting the walls, taking some of their own stuff into the apartment and buying some new things. But they learnt very fast that this wasn't easy. It had already started with choosing the right colour for their walls.

"I have really no idea what you have against this," Danny said while they were standing in a shopping centre, a huge amount of colours standing in front of them.

Lindsay sighed. "Danny, I'm sorry, but we'll not paint the whole living room green."

"Why not? What do you have against green?"

"I have nothing against green, as long as it's a normal green, like the green of grass or trees. But this here? I would freak out if I had to look at that every day."

"And what would you suggest?"

"What about orange?"

"Orange? Orange is better than green?"

"Yes. Look. This is a nice kind of orange. A light orange tone. It will fit to the laminate perfectly."

"I don't know…" Danny started to contradict. If he was honest, he had to admit that Lindsay was right; the bright orange would indeed fit better than his choice. But he didn't want to immediately agree with her. Lindsay, who had the gift to read in his eyes like in an open book, noticed that.

"Danny, only because I choose the colour for the living room doesn't mean you're not allowed to decide anything. Sure, it might happen that we disagree, but than we discuss about that. Same right for everyone."

"Yes, okay," Danny finally agreed. He knew that saying anything against that was unnecessary, especially because he knew that she was right.

----------------

A few days later, Lindsay was on her way back home. She had been at work since 5 am and was glad that now, in the afternoon, she could finally go home. Well, not directly home. Danny and Lindsay were still living in their old apartments. There was still much to do in the new apartment; the walls were not painted and their were no furniture yet. And because Danny had told her that he had to work, she had decided to start without him today.

When she reached the front door, she was surprised when she noticed that it wasn't locked. Confused about that, she entered the apartment, going straight into the living room, were she was greeted by her boyfriend, as surprised as she was.

"Hey Montana, what are you already doing here? I thought you have to work longer," he said.

"Hello to you, too, Messer," Lindsay greeted back, holding back a chuckle when she saw his look. Like he was caught in the act. "What are _you _doing here? You also told me you're at work."

Danny blushed lightly. "Well, this wasn't completely true. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to paint at least the whole living room before you come home."

Lindsay let her eyes wander through the huge room. One of the four walls was already painted in the nice orange tone, and Lindsay had to admit that he had done it very well. Another short glance back at him made her chuckle again.

"The wall looks really good, Danny," she praised him, "but you know, the colour belongs onto the walls, and only onto the walls, not on you."

"Never heard about body painting?" Danny shot back with a grin, earning a laughter from his girlfriend.

"You're so cute, baby," Lindsay then managed to say. "And thanks for starting to paint. I'll just change my clothes, then I'll help you."

----------------

After Lindsay had replaced her usual clothes with some older ones she had stored in the bathroom for the time they were working in their new apartment, she went back into the living room, where Danny had continued painting the walls, having new orange stains everywhere on himself as well.

When he heard her entering the room, he looked up at her, a grin instantly appearing on his lips. Although she was just wearing a simple top and shorts, she looked incredibly sexy. Like always. With two long steps he approached her.

"You like my dress?" she asked, immediately knowing what was going on in his mind when he had this grin.

"Sure. But wait, there's something missing." And without a warning, Danny pressed her body tight against his, kissing her deeply. After pulling away, he inspected her again, a satisfied smile on his face. "Perfect."

When Lindsay looked down at her clothes, she saw that now she was covered with orange stains as well, perfectly matching with the ones on his clothes.

"Very nice," she replied, taking the paint brush out of his hand. "Now lets continue that, otherwise we'll never finish today."

But when she tried to walk over to on of the walls, Danny grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back again.

"Can't we do that later?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her. Lindsay let out a sigh. Sure, working together with Danny could be great, as long as they were doing that at work. But working together with him at home, like painting walls or going shopping? No way.

There was only one way to force him to finish what he had started. With a seductive smile on her lips, she moved closer again, resting her hands on both sides of his face.

"Well, but finishing this will be worth it," she whispered, pulling him down to her.

While she started to kiss him passionately, feeling how his hands instinctively rested on her hips, her own hands moved down his chest slowly, before they started to move upwards again, this time on his back and under his shirt.

The kiss deepened faster with every inch Lindsay moved further north, until she reached his shoulders. While Danny pressed her body even tighter against him, her hands started to move downwards again, her fingers gently tickling over his soft, hot skin, feeling how his muscles tensed whenever she touched him.

When she reached the waistband of his jeans, she stopped for a moment, smiling against his lips when she felt his anticipation rising with every second. She slid her hands into his jeans, just a few inches, just enough to make him shudder, before she stopped again.

Then she suddenly pulled back, a grin appearing on her face when she saw his disappointed look.

"That's so not fair, Montana," Danny said with a husky voice.

"If you already liked this," Lindsay replied, still smiling, "then you'll love what I'll do after we finished painting the walls."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, grabbing the paint brush again, heading back to the wall he had just started. With a satisfied grin, Lindsay took another one, joining him. This worked every time.

----------------

After another hour, and working together fast and perfectly, the two had finally managed to paint all four walls in a beautiful orange tone, which was now even more wonderful while the afternoon sun was shining on it.

Lindsay had just put away her paint brush, when she already felt how Danny grabbed her from behind, pulling her back against his chest.

"I hope you didn't forget what you promised me," he whispered into her ear.

"Of course not," Lindsay whispered back, turning her head a little so that she could place a soft kiss on his lips. "But, I have to admit, well, I forgot something. We still don't have a bed here."

"You sure?" Danny replied, and before Lindsay could response to that, he lead her over to their bedroom-to-be. When Lindsay saw the huge mattress lying on the floor, covered with a blanket and two pillows, she turned around to him surprised.

"Since when is the mattress here?"

"Oh, I brought it here in the morning," Danny answered. "At the moment we have two beds, and only use one. I thought, having one here as well would be nice."

"That's so right," Lindsay agreed with him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. And with that they continued what they had started earlier.

----------------

Now, several days later Danny and Lindsay had finally managed to finish their apartment and to move in. For both of them, moving together had been special.

Danny had never imagined that he'd ever find a woman he would love. And moving together with her? Impossible! Well, this was what he had thought until he met Lindsay. She had changed everything for him and for him having her in his life was the best that could have happened to him. Since the two of them were living in their new apartment, the word living had become a totally new meaning for him. It now meant having a life together with another person, sharing the same place with her and being together as often as possible. And he had to admit that he had never been happier before.

Lindsay had been afraid when she had decided to move to New York. She had to leave behind so much, and she wasn't sure if she would ever become familiar in such a huge city after living in the country for her whole life. When she had arrived, she had fast found new friends, but anyway had felt lonely. Then everything had changed when Danny had met her on the New Year's Eve. She wasn't lonely anymore, and now, after moving together with him, she finally had the feeling she had missed when she had missed in her first months in the city. She finally felt like she was home.

And so Danny and Lindsay were sitting on their balcony, like almost every day, enjoying the nearness of each other, knowing what they had found in this apartment and at each others' side- their home.


	10. May

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

It was May. A wonderful day in May. The sun was shining in the deep blue sky. And it was warm, almost hot.

_What a wonderful day, _Lindsay thought, imagining how it would be if she now could be out there, going for a walk, or lying in the park. But what was she doing? Sitting behind her desk, doing paperwork. Instead of enjoying the nice day outside. Great.

She let out an annoyed sigh, causing Danny, who was sitting across the table, to look up at his girlfriend.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sure," she answered. "I just realized how happy I am that I can sit here, in the office, right now instead of being outside." With another sigh, she turned her attention back to the file lying in front of her.

Danny threw a short glance at his watch. Already 1 pm.

"Hey, I understand that sitting here isn't the best. But look at your watch. What about a nice little lunch break?" he asked.

"Mac wants us to finish that. We can do that later. Maybe," Lindsay answered, not looking up.

But instead of going back to work again, Danny stood up and walked over to her. Without asking, he took the file out of her hand, causing her to look at him.

"I'm not faster when you distract me," she said, trying to sound annoyed, but wasn't successful when she saw the smile he was giving her. "Oh, don't look at me like this, that's not fair."

"Torturing yourself isn't fair as well," Danny just replied, putting the file back onto her desk before he took her hands in his, pulling her up on her feet. Lindsay first wanted to pull back instinctively, but then remembered that this was unnecessary. They had kept their relationship as a secret for a while, except Flack, who had already caught them on their first day, but when they had decided to move together, they had told their co-workers and friends about it. None of them had been surprised about that; all of them had already imagined that there was more than friendship between the two of them.

And so Lindsay just let Danny pull her into his arms, looking straight into her eyes. She never knew if she loved or hated when he was looking at her like this; she knew that with one look he was able to look in her soul, seeing her deepest thoughts, her doubts fears and wishes.

"We'll have our lunch break. Now. And don't contradict. We deserve it, we're here since 7 am now." And without waiting for an answer, Danny grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her with him.

A few minutes later, the couple was already in the park, enjoying the few minutes they could spend out of the lab. This walk through the park always reminded Lindsay of the one in January when it had snowed so much and they had almost been alone. It had been the first time they had announced that they loved each other.

Now the park was full of people, walking, playing or lying on the meadow. But they both didn't pay much attention to them. It was like always. When Danny and Lindsay were together, no matter where it was, except from work, they fast forgot the other persons surrounding them. For them there were only the two of them.

Before Lindsay had met Danny, she had been in love several times. But there had always been missing something. Now, after she had found it with him, Lindsay knew what she had missed. This closeness, this intense feelings between them, giving her the certainty that they really belonged together and that nobody ever could step between the two of them. The way they were always knowing what the other one was thinking or feeling seemed to be unique in the world. They needed no words to communicate. Everything was just perfect.

After they had walked for a while, Danny suddenly stopped.

"What do you think, we could sit down for a while," he suggested, pointing over to a place on the meadow, right below a tree.

"Sure," Lindsay agreed.

They walked over to the place and sit down. Then Danny leant back against the tree, pulling Lindsay against him so that she could rest her head against his chest." They sat like this for a while, both not talking. A warm wind was blowing, stroking through the tree and tangling with their hair.

"Are you now glad that I convinced you to go out?" Danny asked while gently rubbing her back.

Lindsay just nodded. Her eyes were following the people who were passing. Some of them were hectic, some of them had the time to enjoy the beauty of this day. And although it was only midday, Lindsay also noticed a few families, parents with their children. While she was looking at them, enjoying the gentle touches of Danny's hand, she caught herself by thinking about something she hadn't thought about before. She tried to wipe away this thought, but it came back again. While Lindsay was looking at one of the families in front of her, she suddenly wondered how it would be to have children as well.

Until now she had never thought about that. Sure, for her it had been clear that some day she wanted children, at least one, but she had never thought about that any further; until now she had never been together with a man who would have been able to be a good father, or to raise a child. Well, until now. But this had changed.

_Come on, you're together with him for not even half a year now. Moving together was fast, but thinking about children?, _she tried to tell herself. But the idea stayed in her mind. Seriously, how would it be to have a child with him? Lindsay was sure that Danny would be a great father. And finally having an own child? This would be so wonderful. _But not now. Not after such a short time._

"What are you thinking about?" Danny suddenly interrupted her in her thoughts.

"Me? Oh, about nothing special," Lindsay answered, immediately blushing, glad that he couldn't see her face right now.

_Why does he ask this question in a moment like this?_, she wondered, but her boyfriend's next question surprised her even more.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Danny asked, causing that Lindsay's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she asked, blushing even more. Was a really that good at mind reading? "What makes you thinking about that now?"

"Oh, no idea," Danny answered. "Well, honestly it's not the first time that I think about that. Don't ask me why, but I got this idea several times since we're together. I love children, and I have to admit that I always had the wish to have my own. But until now I never had a girlfriend who I could imagine as the mother of my children. Well, this has changed now."

"That means you can imagine me as their mother?" Lindsay asked, feeling how she suddenly started to get nervous.

"Yes. That means it. I'm sure you'd be a great mother," he answered, pulling her a little closer against him. Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster. She was surprised how similar their thoughts were. They both wanted children, and now, after finding the right person for that, even more. The only question was- when?

"When you have already thought about this topic…have you also thought about the…the _when_?" Lindsay asked, not sure what she was expecting or hoping as his answer.

"Oh, I didn't mean now," Danny answered quickly, not wanting her to think that he immediately wanted to make a baby with her. Although this actually was what he was thinking, but she didn't have to know that yet. "Well, I haven't thought about the exact time. I think, when we're both ready for that. Although I wouldn't say _no _if you'd become pregnant now."

When she heard his last sentence, Lindsay's eyes widened. He wouldn't say no if she'd become pregnant now? Did that mean that he…? When this idea went into her mind, a huge smile lit Lindsay's face.

"I think, we should go back to the lab now," Danny suddenly said after looking at his watch. "I think we don't want to annoy Mac."

"You're right," Lindsay answered, standing up with him.

A little later, Danny and Lindsay were sitting in their office again, continuing their paperwork. With a satisfied look, Danny noticed that obviously Lindsay's mood was much better now. Why else was she smiling? The walk in the park had been a great suggestion.

At this moment, he didn't know, that not only the walk in the park had made his girlfriend happier. There had also been a few special sentences Danny had said. And Lindsay was still thinking about them.


	11. June

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for such a long time. Here's finally the next chapter!**

It was June, and it was warm. Better said; hot. Usually Danny had no problem with that, he even loved summer. But not when it was as hot as it was at this day.

When he had woken up in the morning, Lindsay already had gone to work. This even wasn't nice, because Danny hated when he had to wake up alone, as much as he hated sleeping without her.

But this wasn't enough. The moment he opened his eyes, he instantly noticed the sultry, dry air in the bedroom. He already had kicked away his blanket and was only wearing his boxers, but he anyway felt like he was lying in the oven.

Then he had gotten up, to take a nice shower. But the hot water was unbearable on his already hot skin, and so he spent five whole minutes under the ice cold shower. Once he had heard that taking a cold shower was healthy, but he wasn't sure if this really could be true.

After getting dressed, he decided to not drink his morning coffee; this was way too hot for this incredible weather.

Around half an hour later, Danny left the apartment building, just to find out that outside it was even hotter than at home. Sure, it was late June, and it was summer, but he anyway wondered how it could get that hot within only a few days. A few days ago, it had rained and it had been cool outside. At this time, he had daily wished that the weather would become better. Now he wished the cold rain back.

When Danny finally arrived at the lab, he was exhausted, sweating and annoyed. No, he definitely was no fan of the New Yorker summer.

He entered the building, which luckily was a bit cooler and Danny silently thanked the inventors of the air conditioners. He walked through the lab, his eyes instinctively searching for his girlfriend. It was like a ritual. Every time he entered the lab, the first Danny did was searching for Lindsay, to at least exchange a short glance, or better, to get a short kiss.

A short kiss was the slightest bit he was hoping for now. His mood wasn't the best, and from his experiences he knew that she was the only one who'd be able to cheer him up.

And then he found her. The moment Danny's eyes found Lindsay, they went wide and he had to stop if he didn't want to crash in any of his other co-workers, not able to tear his eyes away from her.

Lindsay was sitting in their shared office. Obviously she also had to fight with the hot weather. She was wearing a small, orange tank top, which was perfectly emphasize the perfect forms of her body, and he wondered if she already had had the top when she had been a teenager. Why else was it that small? When she suddenly stood up from her chair, she revealed that next to the orange top, she was wearing a blue jeans skirt.

Danny didn't know how long he had just stood there, staring at his girlfriend, in the middle of the lab. But according to the gazes he received from the other persons who passed him, he had to look a bit strange, and so he hurried to get into his office as well.

When he entered the office and closed the door behind him, Lindsay turned around to him, giving him a broad smile.

"Hey," she greeted him. "There you are. I already was awaiting you."

"Oh, really?" Danny asked, desperately trying to not stare at her body but look her into the eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, why not?"

"Oh, you're just looking a bit…strange," she answered, walking over to her desk again to sit down. "It's incredibly hot, isn't it?"

_Yes, and you're one reason for that, _Danny thought, but answered, "Yes. Well, I'm really no fan of this kind of weather."

"Me neither," Lindsay agreed and with that turned her attention back to the file she had worked on before.

Danny, who also had to start his shift with paperwork, needed a long while until he finally could concentrate on his files. Sure, he was together with Lindsay for several months now, and he had seen her in much more seductive things than this top and this skirt. But at work she had never worn something like that, and although it made his shift more bearable, it also made working almost impossible.

After a while and several stolen glances at her, Danny noticed how a tiny smile appeared on his girlfriend's lips. She didn't say a word, but Danny knew her good enough that she knew that he was staring at her since the moment he had entered the lab.

"If I were you, I'd concentrate on what you're supposed to do," she suddenly said without even looking up. "It'll be worth it. I already have a nice idea how I can make you feel better when we're back at home tonight."

Danny couldn't help but just stare at her with huge eyes. Did she really just say that? She had a nice idea to make him feel better…sure, this could mean a lot, but he, the one who was together with her and who knew her better than anyone else, exactly knew what she was talking about. Looked like this weather was causing a lot of heat; many different kinds of heat.

But this one sentence had been successful, because suddenly Danny indeed was able to focus on work, and he was sure that he had never finished his paperwork in such a short time. He didn't even notice that now Lindsay was the one who was looking at him, grinning. She knew that Danny hated this hot weather, and she agreed with him about that.

But when she had woken up in the morning, she had decided to make his day a bit more enjoyable; the reason why she had chosen the top and the skirt. This, combined with the prospect of having some fun in the evening, instantly had wiped away his bad mood and had replaced it with enthusiasm and anticipation. Yes, she definitely knew how to motivate him.


	12. July

**A/N: Here's finally a new chapter. Huge thanks to my beta HillHarperHOT.**

When Danny had hoped that after a very hot June, the rest of the summer would be a bit cooler, he had been wrong. The weather in July seemed to be even hotter than the month before. If it had been up to him, he would have just come home after work, spending the time with Lindsay, maybe together finding a way to cool off again. But Lindsay had other plans with him.

It was an afternoon in mid July. It hadn't rained for weeks now, and the sun was shining merciless in the deep blue sky. The temperature seemed to increase every passing moment, and for Danny it was just logical that one had to stay at home. So he absolutely didn't understand what was going on in his girlfriend's mind.

"I won't do that," he contradicted, sitting on the couch, determined to not move a single inch. "I won't go jogging with you when it's that hot outside. That's just crazy."

"Oh, come on, the weather is fantastic," Lindsay shouted from the bedroom. "You'll like it, I know it."

Danny sighed deeply, shaking his head. Why was this woman so stubborn? "I won't love it. And…did you know that it's supposed to rain today?"

Lindsay's laughter came from the bedroom. "Oh yeah? Right now it doesn't look like this."

Danny looked out of the window, having to admit that she was right. There was no single cloud yet. Where should the rain come from?

"If I were you I'd just stop discussing," Lindsay said. "We'll anyway go, so don't waste your energy."

Danny turned around when he heard her leaving the bedroom, ready to comment, but instantly forgot what he had wanted to say. Her sports dress, a very small top and even shorter pants, made it almost impossible for him to not just stare at her.

Of course Lindsay had noticed the look he was giving her, and a grin lit her face. "But if you really want to stay here, I'll just go alone. And who knows, maybe I'll find someone else who'll like to go jogging with me."

"Oh, no, no, no," Danny replied. "You won't go anywhere like this, alone."

"So you'll come with me?" Lindsay asked hopefully. When he nodded, she grinned even more. "Fantastic. Lets go."

"Yeah, lets go," Danny repeated, sighing. Of course she had gotten what she had wanted again. What else had he expected?

Although Danny loved doing sports, he never really understood why there were people who loved running through a park while it was burning hot. And that one of those people was his girlfriend; this was even worse.

But although the heat was slowly driving him crazy, Danny wasn't as annoyed as he had expected. Maybe it had to do with the expressions on Lindsay's face.

He knew how much she loved going out. He also knew how much she sometimes missed the area around her hometown in Montana. She had told him that she had spent hours with walking or jogging through the woods, enjoyed the loneliness and peace of nature. Here, in New York, she didn't have all this anymore. But she still had the urge to go out, and whenever she got the chance to at least spent a bit time in the park, she was happy.

They had been running through the park for around half an hour, when Lindsay stopped, much to Danny's relief. He was trying his best for her, ready to do everything for her to make her smile. But too much was too much, and he was slowly reaching a point where he was sure he'd break down every second. And according to her heavy breaths and her sweating, she wasn't in the best shape anymore as well.

"You have to admit it's fun isn't it?" she said, laughing at the expression on his face.

"Totally," Danny answered sarcastically, causing her to laugh even more.

"Oh come on, Danny, it's healthy. Much better than sitting at the lab all day."

"I wouldn't call it healthier, actually I think I'm just dehydrating," Danny replied.

To his surprise, Lindsay nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me, too. We definitely need to drink something. Would you be so sweet and buy us something?" She pointed her head over to a stand where water was sold.

"Whatever you want." Danny playfully raised his eyebrows at her before he walked over to the stand, glad that he finally could walk in a normal speed.

While he was waiting in the line, his eyes wandered back to her. Lindsay wasn't paying any attention to him, which made it even more enjoyable for him to watch her. He often did it. He loved watching her when she was thinking he wasn't there, or when she was deep in her thoughts. Like now. She was stretching her arms and legs, bending to relax her muscles, but obviously her thoughts had drifted away again; this was at least what he thought according to the look on her face. She loved being in the park, and her eyes sparkled like the ones of a child.

Once again Danny noticed that his girlfriend was just the perfect mix of a lot of features. She was intelligent and fantastic in her job, she was hot and incredibly sexy, she could be serious and have deep talks with him, but also could be like a child, happy and funny. It never got boring with her, and Danny could just admit it over and over again; he loved her.

While watching her, Danny didn't need long until he noticed that another man in the line was watching her as well, with a grin he absolutely didn't like. The man seemed to have noticed him doing the same, and grinned even more at him.

"She's a hot girl," he stated.

"Who?" Danny asked, hoping for the man to say the right. But the guy seemed to not notice the warning in his voice.

"Who? The brunette over there," he said, pointing at Lindsay. "Boy, what would I do for...lets say, getting closer to her."

"I'm sure her boyfriend wouldn't be happy about that," Danny answered. If it was up to him, he'd show this guy how not happy her boyfriend was. But he knew that Lindsay didn't like his jealous side, and he didn't want to freak out just because of a guy like this.

"A boyfriend? Well, that's a reason, but no hindrance. He doesn't have to know," the grinning man replied, causing Danny's anger to increase.

"He already does, and if I were you, I wouldn't even think about saying 'hi' to her," Danny responded. Maybe he wouldn't freak out like a mad man, but he knew other ways to scare away men like this, and he wasn't afraid to use them.

But obviously the man wasn't as self-confident and determined as he had pretended to be, because his expression suddenly changed and all he mumbled was a 'okay, okay', before he turned back to the stand. Now it was Danny who grinned satisfied.

A bit later, it was finally Danny's turn, and after buying the water he went back to the waiting Lindsay. They both had noticed that during the minutes Danny had waited, clouds suddenly had appeared on the sky, becoming more and more. Danny couldn't help but grin at this.

"Looks like I was right. Maybe it's indeed supposed to rain," he said. But if he had hoped that now he and Lindsay could go back home, he had been wrong.

"Doesn't matter," she simply replied. "We'll just jog another round. Then we can go home."

Danny groaned, rolling his eyes at her. He knew what 'one round' meant; at least another half an hour running through the heat. But, like the time before, he didn't contradict and followed her.

But this time, Danny really had been right. He and Lindsay had run for another few minutes, when the first rain drops started to fall. The rain quickly increased, becoming stronger and stronger. With a disappointed look, Lindsay stopped, looking up while the rain was steadily soaking her clothes.

"Damn," she said. "It didn't rain for weeks, and now, when I finally got you to go jogging with me, this happens."

Seeing the look in her eyes, Danny's first pleasure started to shrink again. He hated seeing her disappointed. But he knew how to change it.

"Only because it's raining doesn't mean we have to go home again," he said. When he saw her questioning look, he added, "You see the tree over there? We'll just go over and sit down under it until the rain becomes less."

"But I thought you wanted to go home."

"Yes, I wanted to. But hey, it's raining, the air is cooling again. That's how I like it when I'm in the park with my girlfriend."

And before she could respond, he took her hand in his and pulled her over to the tree. They sat down next to it, Danny pulling Lindsay in his lap, positioning her so that she was resting against his chest with her back. They sat like this in silence for a while, watching the running people who tried to get out of the park or somewhere to hide in front of the rain, until Danny moved a bit so that he was able to look at her face, satisfied smiling when he saw the happy sparkles in her eyes.

"That was a good idea, wasn't it?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her gently. Lindsay nodded.

"Do you even know how often I was out in the rain back in Montana?" she more stated than asked. "I always loved how refreshing it was to feel the cooling raindrops on your skin, smelling this unique smell."

While listening to her, Danny understood what Lindsay meant for the first time. He had never really gotten her favours, like being out in the rain, or running through the park, or being out in the country. But there was something special with it. Maybe it was just because he was together with her. But he couldn't deny that he enjoyed sitting in the grass under a tree while it was raining. Maybe he could really get used to that.


	13. August

**A/N: Huge thanks to eveninstarz14 for beta'ing!**

"Would you please hurry, Danny?" Lindsay shouted, annoyance clear present in her voice. "I don't want to start the trip in the middle of the day while it's burning hot outside!"

"Ya, ya, don't stress me, okay?" was the response.

With a groan, Lindsay let herself fall onto the huge couch in the living room. As much as she loved Danny he tends to drive her crazy from time to time. Like right now for example.

The two had planned on going on vacation- this being their first vacation together. Two weeks of just the two of them, in a nice, little holiday house at a beach. It was going to be perfect.

Lindsay was looking forward to this trip since they had booked it. Organizing it had been less fun for Lindsay. If it was up to Danny, they'd just pack one suitcase of all the necessities, put them in the trunk of the car and leave for their destination. This is not what Lindsay had in mind for her ideal vacation with her boyfriend. Perfection is the key and Danny certainly wasn't helping. She always is afraid that she will forget something important for the trip. Since Danny was not understanding of this, she decided that she should pack for him as well. Men… Lindsay had done everything including packing, finding the directions, and getting the car already to go.

Everything was perfectly planned. Now the suitcases were waiting for them in the hallway, she was dressed and ready. But Danny was still in the bathroom; probably making sure his hair was perfectly in tact. Once again Danny was driving her crazy with his obsession with looking his best.

Lindsay waited for another few minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Finally she had enough. With an impatient sigh she stood up and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Danny, what the hell are you doing all the time?" she asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? I told you I'm coming, right?" Danny hissed at her.

"Might I ask what exactly you are doing in here?" Lindsay asked as she was watching her boyfriend. He was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, only wearing his jeans, his shirt and a towel in his hands.

"I'm doing nothing, okay? I'll be ready in a minute," Danny tried to explain, but Lindsay shook her head.

"Danny, I've been waiting for a long time, would you please tell me why this incredibly long delay?"

Danny sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "It's just...God, Linds, some of my toothpaste dropped onto my shirt. I wiped it away, but it came back again. Then I tried to wipe it away with using water, but now the entire shirt is wet. I can't go like this."

Hearing Danny's explanation, Lindsay's couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. Then she broke out into laughter.

"What's funny?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay managed to say between laughter. "You are such an adorable dork Messer. Why didn't you just change your shirt? You don't have to wear this one."

"I have to," Danny contradicted. "You were the one who packed for me remember and everything is in my suitcase! This is my only clean shirt, Montana!"

"Okay. Well, if it's up to me, you could also go without your shirt," she teased, mentally drooling at the thought.

"Very funny, Montana," Danny answered, again rolling his eyes at her.

At the sight of him, sitting there with his wet shirt in his hands, a pretty embarrassed expression on his face, Lindsay had to bite her tongue to prevent her laughter. Sometimes his behaviour and especially his explanations for it were too adorable. She threw a short glance at her watch. As Lindsay looked at her watch, she noticed that they were way behind schedule. Since they were already so late, Lindsay didn't see the rush to go anytime soon. She stepped closer to her boyfriend and took the shirt and the towel out of his hands. Actually she placed it on the edge of the bath tub next to him, before she took his hands and pulled him up into a standing position.

"You know what?" she said, now almost whispering. "We'll just let that dry now, and during this time we could maybe do something else..."

A huge smile instantly lit Danny's face. "But aren't we supposed to hurry?" he asked.

Lindsay chuckled. "Not anymore. Thanks to you we are already late. So what do you think? Anything we could do during this time?"

"You don't seriously have to ask that," was Danny's reply, and before Lindsay could respond, he had already lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. Maybe they were late. But who cared? They could get to their holiday house early enough. Now other activities were much more entertaining.


	14. September

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks to eveninstarz14 for beta'ing!**

It was almost midday when Lindsay woke up to the warm sun rays that were coming through the bedroom window. A short glance at the other side revealed that Danny was still sleeping. With a grin on her face, Lindsay decided to change that situation quickly.

She bent over to her boyfriend and placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. The moment her lips got in contact with his skin she immediately noticed something wrong. She went to check his temperature by placing her hand on his forehead. No, he definitely did not feel well. His skin definitely felt warmer than usual.

Before Lindsay could say or do anything, Danny groaned slightly, rolling away from her.

"Baby, are you awake?" she asked, carefully grabbing him at his shoulders to turn him back around to her.

"Let me sleep," he answered; his voice thick and hoarse.

"Danny, please," Lindsay tried to get his attention again. "You don't feel so good; I think you might have a fever. Do you feel any pain?"

Her response was a hacking cough, before he finally turned around to her. "I'm good," he said, absolutely not convincing.

"Alright, we'll see," Lindsay said. She quickly opened the drawer of her nightstand, fishing out a little object. Before Danny could contradict, she had stuck the small thermometer into his mouth. When she looked at it a moment later, she raised her eyebrows. "Do you still stand by your response? Do you still think you are OK?"

With that she turned the thermometer around so that he could have a look at the display. Danny sighed.

"Alright. My throat is soar, and my head feels like it bursts every moment, but that's nothing special."

"Combined with the temperature it is," Lindsay replied.

"And what are we gonna do? It's Sunday. I won't go to the hospital for a stupid temperature and a headache."

"You don't have to, but you'll stay in bed and do what I tell you to do."

"But…" Danny tried to contradict, but Lindsay shook her head.

"No buts, Danny," she said determined. "You'll stay here in bed. I'll give you some medicine and take care of you."

Danny sighed again. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you haven't."

The rest of the day Lindsay spent with being Danny's nurse. First she been a bit annoyed; she could imagine pretty well where this cold was coming from. It was September, and although the sun was still shining, it was starting to get colder again. Danny, who was convinced that it was still summer, had remained only wearing short and thin shirts, despite what Lindsay had told him, and no matter how cold it was outside. But seeing him lying in bed, in pain and with a temperature, she only wanted to make him feel better again.

Lindsay was just standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner for them, when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room anymore. She turned around, seeing Danny leaning against the fridge.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to him. He was still pale, looking like he was hardly able to keep himself standing. "You should go back to bed."

"No, thanks," Danny replied. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing special, just some soup. Danny, you should really go back to bed, okay?"

"No, I don't want to," he contradicted, making no attempt at moving.

"And why not?"

"Because…it's boring, okay? I'm not a person who likes to lie in bed all day. At least not when I'm alone."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile at this. "You're supposed to sleep, so you quickly get better again."

"I can't sleep anymore," Danny replied, causing her to laugh.

"You sound like a child. You know what? Dinner needs a bit till it's finished, and I can leave it alone for a bit. If you promise to go back to bed, I'll join you for a few minutes, alright?"

"Sounds much better," Danny finally agreed, smiling. Then he really left and headed back to the bedroom, like Lindsay had told him.

A couple of minutes later Lindsay walked to the bedroom as well. When she entered the room, she stopped in the doorway, a smile on her face. Like she had expected, Danny hadn't been able to wait for her; he had fallen asleep again.

Quietly she walked over to his bed, wrapping his blanket around him again. Then she sat down on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing his back. Lindsay hated seeing Danny like this; being sick, not feeling well, and she knew how much he hated it as well. But she also knew that with being there for him, she could make him feel better. She remembered her promise and took him in her arms and went to sleep.


	15. October

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! And thanks to eveninstarz14 for beta'ing!**

When Lindsay finally arrived to hers and Danny's apartment building, she sighed in relief. While she was glad to be home this didn't help her bad mood.

It was around 8 pm now. While this isn't completely unusual, she had been at work since 6 in the morning and she really just wanted to come home. As soon as she had left the lab she was greeted by a downpour of rain.

Now, a half hour later, she was completely wet and her clothes were clinging to her cold skin. While Lindsay liked to take rain walks, she did not appreciate them in the middle of October and especially when it was that cold outside.

As she trudged upstairs she left a trail of mud and puddles of water but she did not care at all. This was not her favourite day and not her favourite evening. The sooner she got home and in her warm and comfy bed, the better for mankind.

A few minutes later, Lindsay finally got to hers and Danny's apartment. She quickly opened the door and went in. She had intended to slam the door shut, but hesitated as soon as she entered the room. The whole apartment was filled with a delicious aroma.

"Danny?" she asked, closing the door behind her. As she headed towards the kitchen she was greeted by her boyfriend.

"Hey. You're finally at home," he said. "Wow, looks like you forgot your umbrella, huh?"

Although she wasn't in the mood for jokes, Lindsay couldn't help but smile at this comment. Before she could respond, he took her arm and led her to the bathroom. Before heading to the bathroom, Lindsay managed to sneak a glance into the kitchen.

"You cooked?" she asked.

"Yeah, but before we eat, we'll warm you up a little," Danny answered and with that, he pulled her into the bathroom. In the middle of the small room, he stopped, stepping in front of her, looking her straight into her eyes.

"I know you didn't have a very good day today," he said, gently stroking through her wet hair. "But you know what makes the day better? Coming home and letting her boyfriend make her feel better."

With that he pulled her closer and started kissing her. Lindsay instantly got lost in the warmth and comfort of the kiss, so she didn't even notice how he started to remove her wet, cold clothes. Everything around her seemed to be far away. She only noticed where she was when she felt the hot water of the shower on her icy skin; compared with Danny's hands roaming over body sending shivers up and down her spine. If Lindsay had been in a bad mood when she had come home, this had definitely changed now.

But if Lindsay had expected that they'd go any further than kissing in the shower, she had been wrong.

"That's not part of my feeling-better program," Danny whispered into her ear when he felt how she pressed herself more firmly against him, her kisses becoming more longing. "At least not for now. You'll have to wait, sweetie."

Lindsay pulled back, just enough to look at him, raising her eyebrows. "You seriously tell me to stop?"

Danny chuckled, kissing her onto her nose. "No, I'm just telling you to behave."

He grabbed the soap lying behind her and started to wash her. Lindsay decided to accept his wish for now and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth spreading inside her, caused by the warm water and her boyfriend's skilled hands.

Almost two hours later, the couple were relaxing on the couch, surrounded by empty plates and wine glasses. Lindsay was lying with her back pressed against Danny's chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist. She was staring out of the window across the couch, watching the rain drops hitting against the glass.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the fall season?" Danny broke the silence, speaking out what Lindsay had just been thinking as well.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Yes," Danny replied, placing a kiss into her still wet hair. "I always loved it. Never would admit it though. But you already know I can be romantic, right?"

Lindsay laughed. "Yes. This feeling-better program is a good example for that."

They were silent for another few minutes until Danny spoke again.

"And did I ever tell you how glad I am we moved in together?" he asked.

This time Lindsay didn't immediately answer. She turned around in his arms so she could face him and, like so many times before, she was impressed by the intense warmth and love in his eyes.

"I'm glad about it, too," she answered. "Because now I'm never alone, especially not after a bad day like this."

"Exactly," Danny replied. He bent forward gently kissing her.

"I love you, he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

The rainy, cold weather outside was quickly forgotten when Danny and Lindsay got lost in the intensity of their passion and love for each other again. It was true; they could have good and bad days and no matter what happened, they knew there'd always be someone they could share their feelings with when they came home.


	16. November

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and thanks to Gwen24 for beta'ing!**

It was late in the evening. The streets of Manhattan were still full of people; people who were running hectic from one shop to the other. One couple among them didn't pay any attention the all the stress.

Danny and Lindsay were doing what had become something like tradition for them; whenever their shift ended at the same time, they went for a walk, no matter what time it was, no matter how long their walk lasted.

"I really don't get why those people are stressing themselves that much," Danny said after they had been walking for minutes without speaking a word.

Lindsay chuckled. "It's late November, Danny. Only four more weeks and it's Christmas."

Not really understanding her, Danny raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me they're already buying Christmas presents," he replied in a disbelieving voice, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"Well, not everyone buys them one day before Christmas Eve."

"I'm not doing that either, but a whole month earlier? Do you already have presents?"

Lindsay smiled. "Yes, I have. Not all yet, but…at least I have yours."

"Mine?" Danny asked excited. "What is it?"

"Nice try. You don't seriously think I'd tell you?"

"Oh, come on. At least tell me where you bought it. I didn't even tell you what I wanted."

"First off, I don't need you to tell me, alright? And who said I bought it?" Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Now I really want to know what my present is," he said. "Please! You can't just tell me you already have it and then leave me hanging. I need to know!"

"Danny, you're behaving like a child," Lindsay replied, desperately trying to stay serious. "I won't tell you anything. It would totally ruin the surprise. You'll find it out early enough."

"That's really mean, Montana," Danny pouted playfully, just causing her to laugh even more.

Without responding, Lindsay snuggled back against Danny's side and the two continued their walk. She knew he was almost bursting because he wanted to know her surprise for him. If she was honest, she had a hard time staying quiet. She had been right, she hadn't bought his birthday present, and it was something special. Something he'd never guess right now, no matter how hard he'd try. She could barely wait to present him her surprise and also didn't know how to wait an entire month without him finding it out somewhere along the line anyway. But the effect this surprise would have on him, was definitely worth it.

The next day, both Danny and Lindsay didn't have to work. They loved those days, when they could stay in bed as long as they wanted to, knowing there was no need to hurry, no need to be stressed.

After staying in bed till midday, having brunch in bed and sharing a long, hot shower, the couple had decided to spend some time on their balcony. This had been Lindsay's idea, who tried to use their balcony to the fullest. Danny, who had finally learnt his lesson and avoided freezing to not get another cold, hadn't been easy to convince, but, like most of the time, Lindsay had won.

Now the two were sitting on the bench on their balcony, tightly wrapped into each other's arms and two thick blankets. From their position, they had a nice view at the park and at the people who had decided to spend their afternoon going for a walk.

"I have to agree, your idea was pretty nice," Danny said after a while.

Lindsay smiled, moving a bit closer to him. "I knew you'd like it. It'll snow soon, then we won't be able to sit here. And there's nothing better than sitting here, in your arms, watching this impressive view."

Danny nodded, tightening his grip around her. "Yeah, that's true."

They remained silent for a while, just watching the people below. They had just spotted a family that headed to the entrance.

"Do you remember when we talked about children ?" Danny suddenly broke the silence.

Lindsay needed a moment before she could answer. Again a moment where she felt like he had read her mind.

"Yes. It was a few months ago, when we were in the park," she answered, clearly remembering this conversation. They hadn't talked much about it later. There had always been other things to do and the thought about having kids had taken a backseat. But it had never been forgotten by Lindsay though, and obviously Danny kept thinking about it as well.

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, I was just thinking about it," he answered. "Okay, to be honest, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for a while now."

"Really?"

Danny nodded. "Really. But…it's still too early, right? Not for me, but…maybe for you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Lindsay answered, searching for the right words. "I'd definitely say we should come back to this topic."

"When?"

"Maybe in a month or so? Just give me…some time, okay?" She looked up at him, hoping her wish would be okay. And, like she had expected, Danny nodded.

"Alright. I think I can wait a month," he answered.

They were silent for another few minutes, before Danny had another question.

"So what about my present?" he asked.

Lindsay laughed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're seriously trying that again. For the record, I won't tell you."

"It was worth a try," he answered, laughing as well.

To Lindsay's relief, Danny dropped the topic again. While they continued enjoying their view, she thought about his question. Of course she had noticed that he had been thinking about children again. But she couldn't tell him she had been thinking about the same. He'd have to wait till she could tell him this. It was part of her surprise.


	17. December

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for reviewing!! And thanks to Gwen24 for beta'ing!**

Hiding her Christmas present in front of Danny was more difficult than Lindsay had expected. It had already been hard to hide her own excitement when she had found out she was pregnant. This had fitted perfectly; she had already noticed that the topic about having kids was present in Danny's mind again.

First she had wanted to immediately tell him. But then she had changed her mind after a talk with Stella. The two women had met in the locker room right after Lindsay had found out about her pregnancy. As much as she had tried, she hadn't been able to avoid smiling all the time, which of course had caught Stella's attention.

"Hey Linds," Stella greeted surprised. "Did something special happen?"

"Uh…why?" Lindsay asked, cursing herself for instantly blushing.

"Because you're smiling so much," Stella answered, sitting down on the bench next to her friend. "So what's going on?"

Lindsay didn't answer immediately. For a brief moment she thought if she should just say 'nothing' or come up with an excuse, or if she should just tell the truth. But when she saw the expression on Stella's face, she knew that an excuse wouldn't work. Stella knew her too good.

"But promise you won't tell anyone, okay?" she asked. When Stella nodded, she added, "I just found out…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Stella looked at the younger woman with huge eyes, not believing what she had just heard. "You…you are pregnant? You and Danny are going to have a baby?"

When Lindsay nodded, a huge smile spread over Stella's face and before Lindsay could react, she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Wow, that's fantastic!" she exclaimed, looking at her friend with sparkling eyes. "And so exciting. Have you already told him?"

"No, I haven't. I just found it out."

"What do you think he's gonna say?"

"I think he'll be happy about it," Lindsay answered, amused by how excited Stella was about the news. "Looks like he really wants children, so I think this'll be great news for him. But I don't just want to tell him about it, here at the lab. I want to do it at a quiet time."

"Or you could surprise him," Stella suggested. "I mean, it might surprise him anyway, but…you could make it be something special for him."

"What exactly are you thinking about?" Lindsay asked.

And so Stella had told her friend what she had had in mind. She had suggested to make it part of her Christmas present for him. There was still a while to wait, but the chances to hide it in front of Danny, especially with Stella's help, were high.

Now, around two weeks later, it was early December and there were still two more weeks to wait. Lindsay didn't know how to handle this time. Her pregnancy symptoms were becoming more and more obvious; she felt sick almost every morning and she felt sleepy almost the whole day. Until now, only Mac and Stella knew, but it was only a question of time until the others would find out as well, especially Danny.

One evening, the couple was lying on their huge living room couch, watching some random TV show. But Lindsay couldn't really enjoy this relaxing moment, because she started to feel sick again. She tried to concentrate on her breathing to make herself feel better, but it didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Danny suddenly asked her.

"Yes…uh…sure," Lindsay answered, hoping he'd believe her. But he didn't. Instead of that he turned her around so she was lying on her back.

"Really?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Lindsay couldn't help but sigh. She knew she couldn't stand this look; he wouldn't believe any excuses and somehow would make her talk.

"It's nothing special, really," she answered. "I just feel a bit sick, that's all."

"Like most of the time during the last weeks," Danny replied to Lindsay's surprise. Although she had tried to hide it so much, he had noticed it anyway? "Lindsay, what's going on here, huh? Is something wrong? Maybe you should go to a doctor, it's not normal you've been feeling sick for weeks now."

"Like I said, it's nothing special. It's nothing bad," Lindsay tried to explain, but it didn't work.

"But what is it? Sorry, Lindsay, but it's really starting to worry me," he said.

Lindsay made a last attempt at finding an excuse for her behaviour and for her symptoms, but the expression on her boyfriend's face made it impossible for her. There was no way she could continue hiding her secret any longer.

With a sigh, she answered, "Actually I wanted to wait till Christmas. It was supposed to be a surprise, part of my present for you. Danny, I'm pregnant."

Staring at his girlfriend, Danny needed a moment to realize what he had just learnt.

"Oh, wow, is that true?" he asked, still in disbelief. "Are we…are we seriously going to have a baby?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yes. You're going to be a Daddy."

Danny couldn't help but just stare at her for another few moments, then he pulled her into his arms, holding her so tight she could hardly breathe.

"That's…oh my god, that's amazing. We're going to have a baby," he said, tears already rising in his eyes.

"You're happy?" Lindsay asked, also tears in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I could embrace the whole world. It's so wonderful."

"It is," Lindsay agreed. "I just wish I could have used it as part of my Christmas surprise for you."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Danny answered. "I already feel like a child on Christmas. This is the best surprise I ever got. And hey, an early present is great as well."

"Alright," Lindsay replied, laughing. Before she could say more, Danny already bent down to her and kissed her.

She had planned on keeping their baby a secret till Christmas, as a surprise. Now her secret had come out earlier. But the effect had been the same. The surprise had been a full success.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story.**


	18. Happy New Year, part 2

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. It was my second fic. Thank you so much for reviewing, and for adding it to your favourites and alerts. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Thanks to Gwen24 for beta'ing.**

"Come on Montana, hurry a bit, or we'll miss the firework," Danny shouted, glancing at his watch for the tenth time. Usually it was him who was late, but this time it was her.

"Yeah, yeah," Lindsay shouted back, groaning. "Don't stress your pregnant girlfriend."

"I'm not stressing you, baby, I just want to be at the party before the New Year begins."

"I know, I'm sorry," Lindsay answered. With that she finally left the bathroom. "How do I look?"

"Wow," was the only response she got from Danny. His eyes focused on her, he soaked in the beauty of his girlfriend. Lindsay wasn't wearing something special; just a long, black dress, her hairs curly, with a tiny bit of make-up. For him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Especially because she had had this special expression since she was going to have their baby. "You're beautiful, Montana."

Lindsay instantly blushed at this comment. "You look great yourself. Very sexy."

"Alright. So, can we go now?" Danny asked, already heading to the door. When he noticed his girlfriend remained standing in the middle of the living room. "What are you waiting for? Ten more minutes. I have no idea how we can be on time now."

"Then why don't we stay here?" Lindsay asked. "I mean, who says we have to go to a New Year's Eve party? We could also stay here. We could enjoy the fireworks from our balcony. I'm sure we'll have a fantastic view. And it's much more private."

For a brief moment Danny thought about telling her why they had to go to the party they had been invited to. For example because they already had stayed at home the last time. But if Danny was honest, he couldn't complain about that, because it had been the beginning of the most wonderful relationship he had ever had. And when he then saw the pleading expression on his girlfriend's face, he had no chance.

"Okay," he agreed, causing a huge smile to spread on Lindsay's face.

A few minutes later, the couple was standing on their balcony, wrapped into a thick blanket and jackets, waiting for the new year to begin.

"It was a wonderful year, wasn't it?" Lindsay said, almost whispering.

Danny nodded. "One of the best I ever had."

"Last year at this time, would you have imagined that only a year later we'd stand on the balcony of our apartment, being a couple and expecting our first child?" she asked.

Danny shook his head. "Never. I didn't even imagine that in my dreams."

Lindsay chuckled. "Now it's true." She threw a short glance at her watch. "11:59." She turned around in Danny's arms so she was facing him. They could already hear the people starting the countdown.

"Are you excited?" she asked. "I mean, a lot is going to happen. We're gonna have a baby…"

"…and we're going to marry," Danny interrupted her.

"Wait…what?" Lindsay asked, not trusting her own ears. Danny smiled at her. He took a deep breath before he asked the question he had been thinking about for weeks now.

"This year was amazing. I finally found my great love, the woman I want to be together with forever," he said, needing his entire willpower to fight back his rising tears. "Will you marry me?"

Lindsay didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes!" she answered.

While the fireworks started and the people in the street wished each other a Happy New Year, Danny and Lindsay were standing on their balcony, holding each other in a tight embrace, kissing, like they had done it a year earlier, at exactly the same time. During this year a lot had happened. They had become a couple, they had moved in together and they had decided to create their own family. Now a new year was awaiting them; a year in which they'd get married and have their first child. This time they didn't start it as single people but as a family.


End file.
